


EVERYTHING AND NOTHING

by abrokecupoftea



Series: Where My Imagination Meets Reality [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: This is the most sarcastic piece I've ever written
Series: Where My Imagination Meets Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011387





	EVERYTHING AND NOTHING

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo~

**Nothing … We just sat around the table, letting the candles grow dim, and the pizzas go cold. My parents, me, my brother, and two of my other friends, we just sat, trying to pass the time until you would grace us with your presence.**

**Everything … A portal to another world appeared. We all went in and we saw it was a world made up entirely of sweets. We could eat as much as we wanted, and we could even take home as much as we wanted! There were gummy bears, gummy worms, gummy grapes, so many gummies! And there were also cake, frosting, hot chocolate, every sweet you could name was there!**

**Nothing … My birthday means nothing. It's not important to me or anyone else, It's okay that you forgot about it. We just sat there in our living room, doing nothing. At 8 o’clock, everyone left, one-by-one shuffling out the door, mumbling a ‘happy birthday’ as they passed me.**

**Everything … Beyonce came. She came and started singing for us. Everyone got autographs and photos with her. She said it was the last time she was going to do this. She eventually left, and we were all happy.**

**Nothing … We didn't even talk to each other. Our plans of going to the arcade slowly crumbled as time passed. No one moved, no one talked, we all just did nothing. We sat in silence waiting for you to arrive.**

**Everything … An angel visited us. She told me that I was an exceptional child, and granted everyone there superpowers. I could teleport, and my mom could shoot fire out of her palms! My dad could shape - shift, and my brother could fly!**

**But … you were my best friend**

**And you … forgot about my birthday**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Playlist:   
> \- Egotistic by MAMAMOO
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope your day goes well!  
>  \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
